


My family.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [16]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Buck and Eddie share a moment after Buck's put on bed rest.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	My family.

“Hey.” Eddie smiled over at Buck as he walked into their room.

“Hey.” Buck smiled up at his husband. “Chris asleep?”

“Out like a light.” Eddie laughed as he sat down next to Buck. “I don’t get how he couldn’t sleep. He fell asleep pretty much as soon as his head hit the pillow.”

“He couldn’t sleep cause he didn’t get his story from Papa.” Buck told him with a laugh.

“Yeah I think that might be it.” Eddie nodded also laughing as he laid down. “He gets why you can’t say read the story.”

“Can’t I just read it to him in here?” Buck asked feeling bad for not being able to read Chris is normal story every night.

“I never thought about that.” Eddie said as he thought it through. “We could do that.”

“I miss the bed time stories as much as he does.” 

“I know you do.” Eddie moved round so that he was looking at his husband. “Just one month though.”

“One month fells like forever when you’re the one stuck in bed for all of it.” Buck shot back as a hand came up to rest on his baby bump.

“I could take some of my time off and stay here with you.” Eddie suggested not wanting Buck to be stuck at home on his own. 

“No I’m good.” Buck assured him as his other hand moved over to rest on Eddie’s hand. “I can survive a couple weeks at home.”

“If you’re sure.” Eddie nodded. “If you change your mind just tell me. I’m more than happy to take some time off to spend with you.”

“I will tell you.” Buck promised as Eddie moved his hand to place it on Buck’s. “I have to get the baby’s room done though so hopefully that will keep me busy for a while.”

“Hopefully.” Eddie nodded his smile growing when the baby kicked his hand. “You went crazy last time you were stuck at home.”

“Last time I didn’t have you, at least not like I do now, and I didn’t have a reason to want to stay home.” Buck pointed out trying not to let his mind wonder back to that time. “Staying home is what’s going to keep this baby safe so it’s worth it, even if I get a little board.”

“You’re amazing.” Eddie leaned down to kiss Buck. “You’re an amazing dad to Chris and you’re going to be an amazing dad to this baby.”

“You’re going to be an amazing dad to this baby too.” Buck smiled kissing Eddie again. “You’re already the best dad in the world.”

Eddie looked down at his husband feeling so extremely loved. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I have no clue.” Buck laughed as he rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Eddie kissed the top of Buck’s head. “So much.”

Buck let his eyes closed feeling content as he laid in Eddie’s arms a hand on his baby bump and Chris sleeping peacefully in the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm still planning on writing 8 more 9-1-1 lone star one-shot's but I'm struggling to write them right now so I thought I would post some 9-1-1 one-shots.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
